The Legend: The Pokeshank Redemption
by Anguirus111
Summary: Mewn is captured and is imprisoned in the maximum security prison of Pokeshank and must bring down the system.
1. Welcome to Pokeshank

Disregard the part about Mewn being unable to mentally appear as a human that was stated in The Legend: Yu-Gi-Oh.  I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that fic.  I also know nothing about the court system so the upcoming trial won't make much sense.  All pokemon are speaking in their native tongue, it's just that Mewn understands them.  Mewn can also speak English.  Also, there's no way this can be as good as The Shawshank Redemption, it's just too good of a movie.  If you haven't seen it, see it now.  I did and was shocked at how good it was.

My name is The Legend and I am a Mewn. Several thousand years ago I was once a Mew living in peace with my master and his people the pokemopolitans. However the pokemopolitans turned on my species and slaughtered them for their fur. I evolved after my master's death at their hands and obliterated their civilization. I also vowed to avenge all Mew that had been killed. I now roam the Earth looking like a human and I call myself The Legend. I stop genetic experiments that take place on pokemon and continue to eradicate the descendants of the pokemopolitans who escaped my wrath the first time around. This is my story.

Cianwood City, nighttime: The dust outside one of the houses in a row down the street briefly stirred as two white feet touched down on its surface.  Mewn walked towards the door of the house.  Instead of forcefully flinging it open, Mewn quietly parted the doors with his psychic powers and stepped inside.

"_The pokemopolitans are getting better at hiding themselves from me, but no one can hide forever,_" thought Mewn.  It quietly moved through the house as it headed for the bedroom.  A growlithe tore around a corner and stood growling at Mewn who quickly put the thing to sleep(not literally, just unconscious).  Then Mewn stepped into the bedroom.

"Rise Ms. Cummings, the angel of death is on your doorstep," said Mewn.  Ms. Cummings stirred and looked at Mewn without fear.

"_Something's not right here.  Better kill her now while I still have the chance,_" thought Mewn.

"Because you're an ancestor of those individuals who destroyed my species, you will die for their crimes.  There is nothing you can say or do in your defense, goodbye," said Mewn.  He held out his hand, but before he could kill Ms. Cummings the side door burst in and several cops appeared, guns drawn.

"I've been chasing you for four months and now I've found you," said Officer Jenny.  Mewn whirled at them.

"Take a good look because it'll be your last," said Mewn.  As the pokemon began summoning his psychic energy, a strange contraption attached itself to his right leg.

"What they hell?" asked Mewn.  Instantly his psychic powers died and he was tackled by the police squad and wrestled into submission.

"You won't get away with this, I will be back," said Mewn.

"I don't think so," said a voice from the shadows.  Out of the shadows came Giovanni and his Persian.

"Giovanni, why am I not surprised?" asked Mewn as the police hauled him away from the house.

"You're going to be put away for a long time and by the time they let you loose, you'll know that I'll have accomplished all of my objectives," said Giovanni.  Mewn just shook his head as he knew what the objectives were, but the cops were totally clueless.  Then Mewn was pushed into the back of a black van and it drove off.

"Thanks to your technology and locater, we were able to stop this pokemopolitan killer," said Jenny.  Giovanni shrugged.

"Anything to help out the local police force.  Giovanni Inc. is always pleased to help in the name of justice," said Giovanni.  He watched the van drive off into the distance.

"_It's time you paid for what you did to John,_" thought Giovanni.  He then boarded his helicopter as it took off.

Three days later, Pokemon courtroom: Mewn was sitting behind his desk with an incompetent lawyer as Giovanni was discussing some things with the judge.

"I want that thing put away for a long time," said Giovanni handing the judge an envelope full of unmarked bills, even in plain sight of the two lawyers and the five members of the audience who didn't look like they cared.

"_This is just getting better, a corrupt trial.  Well, I can't say like I expected any less from Giovanni,_" thought Mewn.  The judged counted the money and nodded to Giovanni.  Mewn visibly cleared his throat for attention.

"May I be permitted to defend myself?  I declare my lawyer incompetent," said Mewn.  The judge and everyone looked slightly shocked as Mewn actually spoke.

"On what grounds?" the judge asked.

"He's asleep," said Mewn.  The lawyer was out cold, slumped over his empty briefcase.

"No.  And he must wake up on his own accord or you forfeit the trial," said the judge.

"I have a law license, I can legally defend myself," said Mewn.  The judge shook his head.

"Not in my court.  Pokemon have no rights," said the judge.  Mewn sighed.

"Then why are you even giving me a trial?  I know I'm guilty until never proven innocent," said Mewn.  The judge banged his gavel on the desk.

"Order.  We are still going to have a trial, regardless of whether or not you want it.  Prosecution, you may present your case," said the judge.  The prosecutor stood up.

"We call our first witness, Mewn," said the prosecutor.  Mewn was escorted up to the bench by stun rods.

"Name, age," said the bailiff.

"My name's The Legend.  As for my age, I'd say that I'm 5,000 years old, give or take a century or two.  I kind of lost track after the first couple years," said Mewn.  The judge just looked at him like he was lying.

"It's the truth," said Mewn.

"Yeah, but we didn't have you swear on oath to tell the truth.  As far as we're concerned, you're lying.  Put fifty for his age," said the judge.  Mewn looked at him wide eyed.

"I would prefer if you put down twenty-three," said Mewn.  The judge just sighed and moved his hand to make it so.  The stenographer wrote down twenty-three.

"What were you doing three days ago?" asked the prosecutor.  Mewn leaned back and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You know what I was doing.  Read the report," said the pokemon.  The prosecutor growled.

"I'm simply trying to help you defend yourself," said the prosecutor.

"Bah!  You know and I know that everyone here is working for Giovanni and Team Rocket.  You're all biased and as such, I don't need to answer to the likes of you," said Mewn.  The judged leaned over to face him.

"If you don't answer the questions, your sentence will be increased dramatically," said the judge no longer attempting to make it hidden that Mewn might not be charged.  Mewn sighed again and looked at the prosecutor.

"I was attempting to kill Ms. Cummings three days ago," said Mewn.

"Why?" the prosecutor asked.

"Because she's the descendant of a pokemopolitan.  She must atone for the crimes of here ancestors who eradicated my people and would've done so to other pokemon had I not stopped them by obliterating as much of their civilization as I could," said Mewn.

"You have no right to kill humans, no one does," said the prosecutor.  Mewn leaned in close to the prosecutor.

"You tell that to my people.  The pokemopolitans had no right to kill the Mew but they did anyway and for what?  Fur!  It's been said that every action has an opposite and equal reaction.  I'm that reaction.  Every time I look in that mirror I see that faithful day when they murdered the Mew in their temple.  Every day I wonder what I could've done differently to have prevented this event from taking place.  But in the end, there was nothing I could've done to change the outcome so I must be content to gain what little sense of revenge that I can.  The pokemopolitans must be eradicated before reviving the ancient art of pokemon sacrifice and I will not rest until everyone of them is dead," said Mewn leaning back.  His statement had left everyone in shock.  Sure they'd heard of pokemon killing humans before, but never to such a degree as to what Mewn has just said.  The prosecutor walked off and sat behind the desk in shock as well.  Mewn then stood up and faced the court.

"If you convict me then that means that you approve of the ancient arts of pokemon sacrifice and are giving it your okay.  That means that you're in league with those pokemopolitan butchers and as such you must be stopped as well.  So go ahead, convict me.  It doesn't matter how long I'm in there, I will escape and you all will feel my wrath.  Remember, I'm not a pokemon, I'm a force of nature and I cannot and will not be stopped," said Mewn.  Mewn then left the bench.

"I-I-I d-didn't t-tell you t-to l-leave," said the judge in horror.  Mewn gave him a cold stare when he walked past the judge.

"Funny, I didn't remember asking," said Mewn.  He then sat down behind the desk and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Prosecution, any further witnesses?" asked the judge.  The prosecutor just shook her head.

"No further witnesses your honor," said the prosecutor.

"Defense?" asked the judge.  The lawyer was still snoozing in a pool of his own drool.  Mewn looked up at the judge.

"We rest," said Mewn.  This time the judge didn't say anything to the legendary pokemon.

"Then, I will deliberate," said the judge walking off.  Giovanni followed him out of the room while Mewn just stood their sighing.  Inside the judge's office, he was having a heated argument with Giovanni.

"You must convict him.  I've never been able to get my hands on Mewn before.  You must put him away," said Giovanni.

"You heard what that thing said.  It'll kill us all and I know it wasn't bluffing.  I can't convict that thing and I don't think anyone can.  If that thing truly is 5,000 years old, then this probably isn't the first time it's been convicted of something like this.  I was pouring over old files of pokemon trials for legal precedents.  The first trial in this court occurred over forty years ago, but I found an old report from the very first judge indicating that he had found a very, very, very, old report about a pokemon trial that occurred over three hundred years ago involving a pokemon very similar to this one.  It was all white and had been accused of killing a person with psychic energy.  The pokemon merely listened to the trial, heard the verdict, and what happened to them is unknown, but it was reported that they all promptly vanished.  Later reports indicated that the courthouse exploded when a second pokemon was tried and a beam of light zoomed away from the courthouse.  That seems to be indicative of the report that Officer Jenny of Ecruteak City claimed happened four months ago with a beam of light zooming away from John Brown's house just prior to it exploding.  How can I be sure that I won't escape the fate of those court members?" asked the judge.  Giovanni sighed.

"Because then that creature's powers weren't being repressed like they are now.  Believe me, there's no way that that thing can escape.  That pokemon prison is inescapable, I promise you that.  You will be safe," said Giovanni.  The judge groaned as if weighing his decisions.

"Fine.  He will be convicted.  You'd better be right about this," said the judge.  Giovanni merely nodded and left with him towards the courtroom.  Mewn had been busy organizing his lawyer's small amount of files into his briefcase while the lawyer continued sleeping.  When the judge entered the room, Mewn continued filing, oblivious to his presence.

"Would the defendant rise," said the bailiff.  Mewn finally set down the papers back in the briefcase and locked it.  He stood up, his lawyer still snoozing.  The judge examined his notes.

"Do to your admittance that you were going to kill Ms. Cummings and that you've obliterated pokemopolitan civilization, condemns you for a very long time.  I wish we could somehow account the deaths of the Mew to shorten you sentence, but any proof, it must be regarded as circumstantial evidence," said the judge.  Mewn slammed his palms onto the table and leaned forward on them..

"It wasn't circumstantial evidence, I was there!" shouted Mewn.  The judge looked afraid for a moment before continuing.

"Regardless, Mewn, I hereby sentence you to life at the maximum security pokemon prison of Pokeshank, the only pokemon prison of any kind in existence.  There is no hope of escape from that prison and you will be forced to work there for the rest of your miserable life," said the judge packing up his things.  As the officers started towards Mewn, he faced the judge.

"May I ask you a question?" asked Mewn.  The judge nodded hoping he never saw that creature again.

"How does it feel knowing that you've just condemned yourself and you descendants?" asked Mewn.  The judge looked at him like he was mad.

"Why are you asking me this?" asked the judge as the cops escorted Mewn out.  Mewn just shrugged.

"Because I asked a judge the same question about 300 years ago.  He didn't have an answer for me and I was hoping you would.  I just wanted to know your rationale behind your convictions.  And I know you know what I did to him," said Mewn laughing maniacally as he was escorted out of the courtroom.  The judge just turned pale white as he knew in horror that he truly was marked for death.

One month later, Pokeshank Prison: A bus rumbled into the interior courtyard of the prison and opened its doors.  Several guards exited the bus with stun rods and then Mewn was escorted out with his hands and feet shackled together.  The various pokemon inmates watched with mild interest at the new inmate before returning to their previous duties.  An Alakazam took particular interest, but chose not to approach the individual.  Mewn was then escorted into the receiving area.

"Name," asked the warden.

"Fuck you," said Mewn.  One of the guards slammed his stun rod into Mewn causing him to keel over in pain.

"Ah shit.  Alright, alright.  It's The Legend," said Mewn standing up again.  The warden sighed.

"Nice to see an English speaking pokemon again, we haven't seen one for a very long time since that Meowth came through here and was quickly enrolled into Team Rocket.  Well it doesn't matter anymore because to me you no longer have a name, you're a number and that number is 781435A.  It's in your best interest to not forget this number because that's how every prison worker will identify you as.  Here's your standard issue prison garb.  I could care less if you wear it, but the law says that I have to give it to you.  That shackle on your right angle suppresses all of your powers.  Should you attempt to use one of your powers, the shackle will shock you until you stop.  Punishment will be dealt out accordingly based on how many times you try and use your powers.  I trust you can pick up the rest of the rules on your own.  I don't tolerate insubordination so don't do anything stupid.  Welcome to Pokeshank," said the warden Samuel Norton.  Mewn growled as he was forced out of the warden's office and into the courtyard with the other inmates.  He quickly put on his prison garb as several inmates quickly surrounded him.  They were several machoke, machops, and one machamp.

"Gentlemen, what can I do you for?" asked Mewn.  The fighting pokemon surrounded Mewn on all sides cutting off all means of escape.

"You're new here so let me explain the rules.  We rule this place and everyone in it.  If we want something from you, you give it to us.  Is that understood?" asked the machamp.  Mewn just shrugged.

"Sure, whatever.  It's not like I'll be here long," said Mewn.  One of the machoke slapped his hand on the back of Mewn's skull who just ignored the blow.

"Listen shithead I don't think you do.  You are now my slave so just accept it," said the machamp putting his hand on Mewn's shoulder.  Mewn brushed it off.

"I don't think so.  Maybe you've heard of me, I'm The Legend," said Mewn.  The group laughed.

"Do you know how many pokemon have said that to me.  You aren't The Legend, he doesn't exist," said machamp laughing.  Mewn then slammed his fist straight into the machamps face causing him to fall over.  Then the other pokemon jumped him and they all started fighting.  Above them, several guards watched with mild interest.

"You wanna bet on the winner?" asked one guard to the other.  The guard just shook his head.

"That's a sissy bet.  Although, the white one does have spunk it's an unfair fight," said the other guard.  Down on the ground, Mewn was fighting a loosing battle.

"Enough of this.  Eat this," said Mewn.  He began to power up for a psychic blast when the shackle detected his use of an attack and shut it down.

"Ah shit," said Mewn as the shackle's electrical shock forced him to fall over in pain where the fighting pokemon continued to beat him up.

"Let him go," said the machamp.  The machamp stood up and brushed itself off.

"Maybe you won't be my slave, but you'll wish you were.  You'd better watch your step because my men will always be on the lookout to beat you up when the warden isn't looking.  So long, fucker," said machamp as he walked off with his men.  Mewn struggled to sit up as he nursed a swollen and bloodied nose.  He was also had several cuts all over his body, but they were all healable.  As Mewn finally propped himself up on a wall in the courtyard, an alakazam, geodude, and a quagsire walked up to him.

"_Great, more bad news.  Well I can take these geniuses,_" thought Mewn.  However, the alakazam, geodude, and quagsire just sat around him.

"How do you do?  Sorry about Johnny and his lunkheads.  They pick fights with every new prisoner.  His threats are practically baseless although occasionally he surprises all and has an original thought.  He's all muscle and no brains basically.  I'm the go to guy around here so if you need anything just ask and I must likely can obtain it for you," said the alakazam.

"Why should I trust you?" asked Mewn.  The alakazam shrugged.

"Because I respect you for who you truly are, The Legend.  You're exploits are, no pun intended, legendary.  The fact that you vowed to destroy every pokemopolitan in existence even through the descendants is impressive.  Granted killing isn't, but we've all done something like that otherwise we wouldn't be here.  It's that fact that you've been so resilient that causes other pokemon to take up similar monumental tasks and work until they accomplish them," said the alakazam.

"So I've become an icon?  That's just great.  I'm trying to distance myself from iconic status and no matter what I do, it just seems to all rebound back in my face.  I don't want to be an icon, I just want to finish my vow, to kill all pokemopolitans, not be the inspirer of pokemon.  Shit," said Mewn sighing.  The alakazam shrugged.

"Yeah, right.  Anyway, my name's Ellis Boyd Redding, but you can call me Red.  This geodude here is named Rocky, and the quagsire here is Andy Dufresne.  We'd like to officially welcome you to Shawshank.  Like I said if you need anything, just let me know," said Red.  He then got up and walked off with his posse.  Mewn watched them go and nodded at the apparently kindred spirit hoping he'd have the chance to meet him again.  Mewn then stood up and walked off in another direction.  Mewn walked all over the base assessing structural weak points and how to escape.  He then assessed wall strength and other potential ways to escape.  After deciding that nothing short of a shadowball or a hyperbeam would destroy them, he gave up and began taking note of the various inmates.  Then the whistle went off and everyone scrambled for the mess area.  Mewn followed them from behind a distance and stood at the end of the line biding his time.  He received his slop like everyone else and sat down and he was immediately surrounded by Red and his pals who sat around him.

"Why are so interested in me?" asked Mewn chewing some of the hard bread that they received.  Red shrugged.

"No reason.  Let's just say that we want to be friends," said Red.  He tested the bread with his hands to see how pliable it was and then set it down on the table.  Rocky smashed it with his fist so that it became more soft and edible.

"Look, when I get free, I'm not busting anyone out along with me," said Mewn.  Red showed some shock.

"I'm offended that you think that I'd suggest such a thing.  Actually, I think we all belong here for one reason or another.  You know what Johnny's in here for?  He and those machoke's and machanps were originally part of the fighting dojo, but their trainer trained them so hard that they tore his arms out and beat him to death with them.  That rattata over there sliced over thirty people's necks before they finally caught him.  The charizard over at the third table was quite the pyromaniac in his day.  He was finally caught when he blew up an oil refinery and was knocked unconscious.  Couple others have been in here for various crimes against humanity while still others belonged to masters who did a large amount of robberies," said Red.  Mewn nodded.

"I knew about the charizard and I'd heard about the fighting dojo members death but I didn't know how it occurred.  Tell me Red, you seem to know your stuff.  Tell me everything you know about this prison," said Mewn eating the chow.  Red sighed.

"Well if it'll make you trust me then fine.  There are around 300 inmates in a prison that can hold 1,000.  The larger pokemon are generally kept in their own separate area during most of the day.  Other than that, I don't really know what else to say," said Red talking a swig of water.

"Are there any Onix here?" asked Mewn.  Red shook his head.

"No.  And even so, I don't think this facility could hold one.  So, is there anything you need that I can get you?" he asked.  Mewn was about to ask something when the work bell went off.

"Everyone outside to be assigned your duties," said a guard.  Everyone lined up outside as the guards announced the various jobs.  They posted the lists and Mewn noted that he had been paired up with Red and Co., to help with a new road.  As they boarded a bus, Mewn found himself sitting next to Red.

"I take it you had something to do with this?" asked Mewn.  Red chuckled.

"Yes I did.  I actually have limited psychic powers at my disposal," said Red.  Mewn looked at him curiously.

"You do?" he asked.  Red nodded.

"My device was preset by the warden to allow me a limited use of my psychic powers.  I can manipulate the guards to get what I want, but it lacks the power for me to truly escape from this place.  It's the warden's way of torturing me even more by giving me just less than enough of what I need.  Oh well, it's not like I want to escape, but I thought you'd want to know.  You can trust me, I want to help you as much as I can," said Red.

"Why?  What do you want from me?  I want an honest truthful answer," said Mewn.  Red sighed deeply before looking up.

"I want you to help me bring down the pokemon justice system," he said.


	2. Insight into the inner workings of The L...

"You want my help to bring down the system?  What system?  Giovanni owns and operates everything doesn't he?" asked Mewn.  Red shook his head.

"He doesn't, but it looks like he does.  The police are supposed to run things, but they put it in Giovanni's capable hands.  However those hands make sure that we're in conditions crueler than those stated in the official guidelines governing pokemon imprisonment," said Red.  Mewn looked at him curiously.

"How do you know all this?  I haven't been here that long, but things really don't look that bad," said Mewn.  Red laughed.

"Just wait and see.  Things will get decidedly worse.  At least five pokemon a month die in this facility.  Giovanni fudges the numbers and makes things here seem better than they truly are," said Red.  Mewn looked vaguely intrigued.

"How do you know?  Do you have proof?" asked Mewn.  Red shook his head.

"I don't have it with me, but I know that the warden does.  As for how I know, I've been here since day one.  I was the very first convicted pokemon and I've been in this facility for forty long hard years and I've seen things go from bad to worse.  When things originally started, there were fifty inmates.  Then we gained more until we were up to five hundred.  Then Giovanni took over about ten years ago and over a hundred inmates died the first year.  Then things loosened up a little, but just about all the guards were replaced with meaner, crueler ones.  Beatings have increased tenfold and the amount of food and freedom we've received has significantly lessoned.  You must do something.  Help you fellow pokemon brethren," said Red.  Mewn leaned back against the seat.

"But you told me that the pokemon who are here deserve to be here," said Mewn.  Red nodded.

"They do, but no one deserves the cruel punishment that we're forced to endure," said Red.  Mewn nodded remembering what had happened to the Mew.

"Fine, but why me?  Why not someone else?" asked Mewn.

"Because you're The Legend.  You're the only one who could possibly change things.  The other pokemon wouldn't know what to do but you do.  You've lived with humans for so long that you fit in right with them.  Plus, you're one of the most powerful pokemon there ever is.  Only you can change the system and save us all," said Red.  Mewn held his head in his hands and groaned.

"So I've been drafted into saving the pokemon in this installation?  That's just great.  Yet another stumbling block on my way to eradicate every pokemopolitan," said Mewn groaning.  Red looked at him.

"Listen, what's being done here is no different than the ancient arts that caused the sacrifice of the Mew for their fur.  How do you know that these guards aren't in league with the pokemopolitans to revive their ancient ways?" asked Red.  Mewn laughed.

"You don't honestly believe that I think that these descendents of the pokemopolitans are going to revive the ancient arts do you?  I'm not that stupid.  The pokemopolitan descendants must pay for what they did to my people no doubt about that.  But there's no way they could revive the ancient arts, it's just too preposterous," said Mewn.

"Do you know that for sure?" asked Red.  Mewn shrugged.

"Well no but," he began.

"But you don't know.  For all of our sakes, just use this as justification to save us.  You vowed to stop all pokemon suffering, how is this any different.  Mew and pokemon inmates, both are suffering.  You couldn't save the Mew, so save us," said Red.  Mewn sighed deeply before turning up to face Red.

"Fine.  But I can't do it alone.  I need your help," said Mewn.  Red quickly nodded.

"You got it.  If you need anything, just ask," said Red.  Mewn was about to ask him when the bus came to a stop.

"Alright all of you off now!" shouted the guard.  The pokemon were quickly hoarded off the bus and forced into a single file line alongside an empty half completed railway in the middle of nowhere.

"Okay, here's how it goes.  You're to weld and rivet these five pieces of track together and check for defects.  If you don't do it in the allotted time period, you rations will be reduced for the next week.  If you do a crummy job, we will torture you.  Now get to work you worms," said a guard.  The various pokemon all grabbed various tools and began to get to work.  Mewn grabbed a drill and began to drive in various nails.

"This isn't so hard," said Mewn to Red.  Red just shook his head.

"Just wait," he said.

"You over there, no talking," said the guard holding his stun rod menacingly towards Mewn and Red.  Mewn stood up and looked at the guard.

"You don't threaten me human," said Mewn.  The guard walked up to him.

"You threatening me punk?" asked the guard.  Mewn nodded his head.

"You can bet your sorry ass that I am," said Mewn.  The guard looked ready to rip Mewn's head off who just stood there looking him directly in the eyes.

"Legend, let it go," said Red.  The guard looked at Red and spit some of his chewing tobacco in his face.

"I warned you once pussyface," said the guard.  He then slammed his stun rod into Red's stomach causing him to keel over from the impact and the electrical shocks that the rod provided.  Mewn grabbed the end of the rod and pulled it off Red despite the intense shock.

"Your fight is with me," said Mewn as electricity coursed throughout his body.  The guard pulled his rod free and pulled out his club.  However just as he was about to smash Mewn with it, a female guard walked over.

"Don't provoke them Greg, it's not worth it," said the guard.  She looked at Mewn so he could see her face and left leaving him in shock.  Red stood back up.

"What is it?" he asked watching the guard walks off.  Mewn looked at him then back at the female guard.

"Who was that?" Mewn asked.  Red looked over at the female guard.

"Kara Cummings.  Why?" Red asked.

"She was who I was trying to kill when the police captured me.  I always wondered why she never showed in fear when I burst in to kill her.  Now I know why.  After working her I guess all the fear would leave your body, don't want to look fearful in front of the inmates.  Very brave of her to be bait in an elaborate trap to capture me.  Well this makes my job considerably easier now.  I'll be able to kill her and tell the truth about the system all in one swift stroke," said Mewn smiling.  Red sighed.

"Is that all you think of revenge?  It'll destroy your soul," he said.

"My soul was destroyed long ago.  I have nothing left to live for but revenge.  After the last pokemopolitan is dead, I guess I'll just die knowing that my mission on this earth is complete," said Mewn continuing to drill in screws.

"You're a sad, sad, soul," said Red scanning the space between the rail sections.

"I'm beyond any possible pity and redemption," said Mewn.  Red just shook his head as the two continued to work in silence.  Nearby, Johnny and his posse were exchanging glances of silent information.  Then Johnny stood up and walked over to the nearby water cooler as if to get a drink.

"You, Johnny.  I didn't say that you could have a drink," said Greg.  Johnny just shrugged and went for a drink anyway.  Greg then rushed him with his stun rod, but when he got to Johnny, he was tripped by one of the machoke and Johnny grabbed a hold of Greg and pulled out a knife and held it to his throat.

"Shit prison break.  Get down Mewn!" shouted Red leaping to the ground.  Mewn continued standing as he watched the whole scene unfold around him.  Kara yanked out a taser and trained it on the machamp.

"Stand down!" she shouted.  Johnny shook his head.

"I don't think so.  Boys get her!" shouted Johnny.  Kara whirled around and started firing at the machoke and machamp that rushed her.  She squeezed off two shots before being tackled by the fighting pokemon.  The restrained her to the ground as one of them pulled out another knife.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time," said the machoke.  The machoke thrust the knife downwards as Kara screamed in horror.  Then there was a flash of white and the machoke found his arm being forced back as Mewn grabbed a hold of it and forced it back, dislocating it from the socket before the knife could kill Kara.  Mewn then grabbed the machoke so they were face to face.

"Let's get one thing straight: **No one kills her but me!**" shouted Mewn.  He then tossed the machoke aside and threw all the other pokemon off of Kara.  Mewn then whirled to face Johnny.

"Don't make me hurt you," said Mewn.  Johnny growled and then let go of Greg and rushed the legendary pokemon.

"Die shit eater!" shouted Johnny.  Mewn waited until the last moment then stepped to the side as Johnny's momentum pushed him past the pokemon.  Mewn then grabbed Johnny and quickly snapped his neck like it was nothing.  Johnny fell to the ground dead as a van stopped and dispelled several guards who began using their clubs to knock all the pokemon into submission.  Mewn was quickly shackled and forced onto the bus.  Greg walked over massaging his throat and helped Kara up.

"You okay?" he asked.  Kara nodded.

"I'm fine," she said wiping a small bit of blood from her lip.  She watched as Mewn was forced onto the bus and it drove off under full security precautions.

"For a second there I thought we weren't going to make it.  I wonder what possessed that pokemon to save you?" he asked.  Kara just shook her head.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," she said as soon as Greg was beyond earshot.  She then boarded the jeep as it headed back to the compound.

Compound, several hours later: The pokemon who were in the group that were at the riot were all lined up in a row by the guards and shackled to the wall.  Then the warden walked out and then walked up and down the ranks of the pokemon.

"Let me get one thing straight to those who weren't aware, I don't tolerate insubordination and I never have.  I also don't appreciate inmates killing other inmates and I would've killed the one pokemon who did this had they not saved a fellow guard by doing it.  However, all of you will receive no food tonight and you'll all be tortured because the fault of one is the fault of all.  Get them boys," said the warden walking off.  The guards all pulled out whips and began whipping the helpless pokemon.  Kara watched as Mewn just accepted every blow without crying out or attempting to cry out.  If looked to Kara as if the pokemon was in deep thought, but she couldn't be sure what he was thinking of.  She gave up trying to guess and continued patrolling the outer wall.  Inside Mewn's mind, images arose of long ago when he was still a Mew.

Pokemopolis, approximately 5,000 years ago:  The Mew was curious, it had seen its fellow brothers brought to the temple, but when they didn't return, it was curious as to what had happened to them.  Then one day, it decided to sneak into the temple and see for itself.  It moved from pillar to pillar throughout the temple until it reached the sacrifice chamber.  It could sense its brethren in their, but it didn't know why.  The door was locked so the little Mew used its teleport to enter in without disturbing anything.  It then approached the main chamber and the sight that greeted it was enough to send the little pokemon into shock.  Everywhere lay the dead mutilated, furless corpses of Mew.  It watched in horror as a Mew was tied down to an altar and then a priest emerged.

"With this sacred knife I sacrifice thee to those beyond," said the priest.  It then sliced the knife forward and the knife plunged into the Mew's heart as it fell silent.  Then the priest reached into the body and pulled the little heart from the creature and held the blood soaked object above his head and roared in triumph.  The Mew was about to faint when it heard whipping sounds.  It turned to see various Mew tied up to posts and were brutally and horrendously whipped by their masters.  The Mew's cried out in pain and anguish as cuts from all over their bodies began to pour blood into cups on the ground which were promptly taken and drunk by the pokemopolitans.  Mew watched then as the skinless bodies were thrown into a fire where they burned.  The Mew started to feel all woozy and then one of the pokemopolitans emerged from a room with a white fur coat.  The Mew knew it instinctively to be of Mew fur but it couldn't believe that the pokemopolitans would turn against their own pokemon.  Then the Mew watched in horror as yet another bloodied Mew was shackled to the altar to be sacrificed.  The priest seemed to relish the Mew's cries in horror as the priest slowly and deliberately moved the knife toward.  The little Mew watching had had enough.  It rushed the priest and tried to hold back his arm so it couldn't kill the Mew.  The priest looked at the Mew and laughed.

"Wait you turn," it said in a gutteral voice.  He then shook his arm and the Mew went flying off.  When it cleared its head of the cobwebs, it saw the knife plunge in yet again and kill yet another Mew.  The Mew roared out in horror at the sight as the various pokemopolitans in the room just laughed in excitement.  Then the priest pointed to the Mew floating above.

"Get that thing down here!  It must be sacrificed," said the priest.  A pokemopolitan readied a net, but then the Mew activated its teleport and was gone.

"Go get it.  We need more blood for the offering," said the priest with a big grin across his face as his minions chased after thing.  Then the priest continued to sacrifice more and more Mew all to his intense pleasure.

Pokeshank: Mewn began to shake uncontrollably and violently as it remembered the events.  The yells of the pokemon being whipped reached for fevor pitch and then Mewn's eyelids snapped opened and began to glow red.

"Noooooooo!!!!!!!" it shouted.  The guards looked at it curiously as the pokemon began to glow.  The shackle began to glow a color as though it detected a pokemon move but couldn't do anything about it.  Then a massive psychic energy wave flew out of Mewn in all directions and knocked everything around it off their feet.  The energy wave formed a barrier around Mewn, glowed white, and then exploded lighting up the afternoon sky.  When the light finally stopped, a massive crater had formed around Mewn and every pokemon and guard had been flung away and had severe burn wounds and the shackle had exploded flinging debris into Mewn's leg causing it to bleed.  Mewn looked at its surroundings and promptly fainted dead away from such a massive use of energy.  The warden burst out of his office and looked at the devastation below.  He then ran back to his office and picked up the phone.

"Get my Giovanni!" he yelled into it.  Outside, the guards rushed out and carried the wounded men to safety and then dragged the pokemon back into their cells.

Warden's office, several hours later: "This shackle of yours is defective!" shouted the warden.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Giovanni.  He and the scientist who had created the shackle were in the warden's office after he immediately called them in.

"The shackle can suppress any and all pokemon moves.  It's undefeatable," said the scientist confidently.  The warden pulled out a remote and activated the TV.

"Oh yeah, watch this!" he said.  The image showed Mewn in the courtyard deep in thought while being whipped.  Then he opened his eyes, shouted no and then the psychic wave emanated from him and exploded in a massive fireball.  Giovanni had been having some tea and when he saw the image he nearly chocked on it.  He wiped his lips and faced the scientist.

"You said this thing could suppress all moves!  How do you explain that?" he asked.  The scientist looked at Giovanni calmly.

"It can, but that was no ordinary attack.  It was a subconscious one," said the scientist.  The warden looked at him curiously.

"Subconscious?  What have you been smoking?" asked the guard.  The scientist rewound the tape to the part where Mewn's eyes snapped open.

"This pokemon was deep in its own thoughts and must have experienced a traumatic situation similar to this.  It's subconscious reacted and attacked its surroundings with that psychic wave.  The shackle only works with moves that the pokemon was aware it was using.  This pokemon didn't know it was going to attack and thus the band went haywire not knowing what to do.  Subconscious attacks are very rare because they can only occur with psychic pokemon and even then it has to follow a traumatic experience.  Their energy level is so extraordinary that it can sometimes rival an atomic bomb going off.  It is the most powerful pokemon attack ever, its just that it occurs so rarely and it isn't the pokemon's will that causes it to occur that makes it not listed as an official attack.  It's very impressive if you ask me," said the scientist.  Giovanni looked interested in the idea of the untapped energy in subconscious attack but left it at the wayside for now.

"Well in the meantime, this is what it did to your specially modified shackle," said the warden.  He pulled out a bag and dumped the remains on the desk.

"We had to pull portions of it out of that pokemon's leg because that attack shattered it into microfragments," said the warden.  Giovanni sat up with a start.

"Then what's stopping The Legend from using his powers?" asked Giovanni quickly.

"Thankfully the thing's still unconscious otherwise we'd be in real trouble.  We fitted it with a normal psychic shackle, but I don't think it'll hold that thing for very long should it wake up," said the warden.  Giovanni was already on his cellphone.

"I need a replacement TL shackle now!" shouted Giovanni into the phone.

Mewn's Cell near midnight: Mewn sat up in his bed and cleared his murky vision.  Mewn didn't remember how he'd gotten into his cell and the last memory he remembered was a bright light that had come out of nowhere.

"Maybe I'm dead and am in the pokemon equivalent of hell," said Mewn leaning back.

"I don't think so," said a voice.  Mewn looked out of jail cell to see Ms. Cummings standing outside.

"What do you want pokemopolitan?" asked Mewn trying to stand up.  He barely managed to get on his two feet when he doubled over in hunger.

"Figured you'd be hungry.  Here," said Kara.  She slid a tray of food into the cell and right in front of Mewn's face.  He was reached for it then drew back.

"Unlike you pokemopolitan, I live with a code of honor.  They told me I can't eat so I won't," said Mewn.  He slid the tray back.

"You need it, eat," she said.  She slid the tray back but as it was sliding back, Mewn's anger grew and grew.

"I said that **I DON'T NEED IT!**" shouted Mewn.  He thrust forward his hands and although the shackle gave him a massive electrical shock, it didn't stop the full brunt of the psychic blast from smashing into the tray and flinging it backwards and spraying food all over Ms. Cummings.  She spit some of the food out of here mouth while Mewn relished in his returned powers.  Kara backed up against the railing outside and closed her eyes, as she knew that now was the best time for The Legend to kill her and escape.  She squeezed them tight and was ready for the intense pain that was sure to follow.  It never came.  Kara slowly opened her eyes and found Mewn just standing and staring at her.

"Why haven't you killed me?" she asked.  Mewn shrugged.

"I have a more important mission at the moment.  But rest assured, you will die," said Mewn.  Kara stood closer to the bars.

"Why?  Why do you want me dead?  What did my ancestors do to you?  Is that what you were thinking about before, when your psychic blast went off?" asked Kara.  Mewn reluctantly nodded.  Then he turned up to face her.

"Your ancestors murdered my people in cold blood.  They killed of every Mew there ever was and sacrificed them in a bloody ceremony.  They butchered and murdered hundreds of innocent Mew.  I cannot allow their descendants to resurrect these deadly arts, they must be stopped from murdering countless of other species of pokemon just to satisfy their own morbid curiosity and ways of life.  They must be stopped and the only way how is to make sure that no pokemopolitan continues to exist," said Mewn.

"How do you know that my people sacrificed those Mew?  They could've have all just died of old age or diseases?" asked Kara.  Mewn burst out laughing.

"Spoken like a true pokemopolitan, always trying to avoid the blame of what they did.  I was there when it happened.  I witnessed these sacrifices for the Mew's fur.  After they killed my master and I forcibly evolved from Mew to Mewn, I vowed a blood oath and I've been fulfilling that blood oath for the past 5,312 years and I sure as hell ain't stopping now!" shouted Mewn.  Kara just looked at him in shock.

"You've been murdering the pokemopolitans and their descendants for more than 5,000 years!  Just how many have you killed?" she asked.  Mewn looked at her.

"I've killed 7,315,212 pokemopolitans and their descendants in those 5,000 years.  Your were to be number 7,315,213 but unfortunately I was stopped by Giovanni and his goons," said Mewn.  Kara continued to look at Mewn in shock.

"All of this to satisfy some sick sadistic blood oath?" asked Kara incredulously.  Mewn nodded.

"It's not that unheard of for a creature to seek revenge on others.  More than half the inmates are in here for killing someone for their own intents and purposes.  I'm just part of the numbers," said Mewn.  Kara had to sit down from hearing all this.

"But you don't know that I would ever resurrect these deadly arts.  I didn't even know I was the descendant of a pokemopolitan until you showed up.  And now you've come and told me about an ancient blood oath that you've taken on them for murdering your species.  Well, I'd like to apologize for my people.  We're sorry," said Kara fighting back tears both from hearing about Mewn's figures and the fact that the Pokemopolitans killed everyone he knew.  Mewn shook his head.

"I wish it was that easy.  But I lost my soul long ago when I saw those Mew being slaughtered and tortured.  It was their whippings that I remembered from when I was a Mew and that's what provoked that subconscious attack.  I appreciate you apology, but in the end, I no longer have a soul to reclaim.  You will die, it's only a matter of time," said Mewn turning away from her.

"Well then, I'm sorry to hear that," she said.  Then the warden ran to her.

"Be careful, that thing is dangerous!  It's band isn't powerful enough to entirely suppress its attacks…say, you weren't trying to feed that thing were you?" asked the warden suspiciously at food covering Kara.  Kara panicked as she realized that going against the warden's orders could cause her to loose her job.  Just then Mewn spoke up.

"No she wasn't.  She was bringing the food up from the mess area when she tripped and fell," said Mewn waving his fingers still facing away from the two of them.

"Oh.  Sorry Kara, carry on," said the warden.  Kara looked at Mewn who merely waved goodbye over his shoulder as she ran off.

"Okay you buggershit.  I'm not going to allow you to run loose in my prison no sir," said the warden.  He pulled out a massive taser and shot Mewn with it who roared out in pain as several million volts coursed through his body.  Kara ran back after disposing of the food.

"Was that a little excessive?" she asked.  The warden looked back at her as he changed Mewn's shackle.

"That's none of your damn business.  Go to home, tomorrow's another day and I don't want sleepy guards," said the warden slapping the shackle on with great force.  Then left Mewn out cold on the floor as he left the cell.  He checked his pockets.

"I don't seem to have the key with me.  Please lock up," he said leaving.  Kara looked at the unconscious form of Mewn out cold on the floor and walked in, took the blanket off of the bed and laid it over the legendary pokemon.  Then she gave him a kiss on the forehead before closing up the cell.

"I'm so sorry for what my ancestors did you," she said closing up the cell and going home for the night.


	3. Kara's dream

Cianwood City, 2:00 A.M.: Kara entered her house and was instantly greeted by her Growlithe who jumped on her and licked her all over, pleased to see her.  She scratched it behind the ears and it growled happily.  She set down her stuff on the desk and went raiding through the refrigerator.  She made herself a sandwich and ate it while she went through her mail.  Her growlithe meanwhile had contented itself to fall asleep in the middle of the kitchen and was snoozing happily.  Kara finished the meal, drank a glass of milk, and promptly entered her bedroom and went to bed.

Kara's dream: Kara was in the middle of a beautiful meadow and there were plenty of butterfree and other pokemon enjoying themselves.

"Nothing like a little peace after a hard days work," she said laying down and enjoying the cool breeze.  Then the breeze became harder and harder until a storm began brewing and then massive torrents she quickly ran off with the other pokemon who all scattered.  She found a nearby cave and watched outside as the storm reached fever pitch as lightning flashed all over the place.  Then a massive explosion went off outside as several streaks of lightning all joined together in one spot and exploded sending a projectile straight towards the cave.  Kara backed up into it as the object smashed into the ground near the mouth of the cave and sent dust flying everywhere.  As the dust cleared, Kara saw that the small object was none other than a pokeball that had left a small crater.  Kara picked up the pokeball and looked at it wondering what was inside.

"Oh what the hell.  You only live once," she said.  She put the pokeball in her right hand and opened it.

"Come on out whatever you are," she said.  The pokeball opened and a figure materialized out of it.  When the figure finally gained physical shape, Kara gasped.  The figure was none other than Mewn.  The massive pokemon turned to face her but was silent.

"Why are you here?" she asked.  Mewn looked at her quizzically.

"You called me here, you tell me," he asked.  Kara looked at him confused.

"I didn't call you here.  This is my dream," she said.  Mewn looked at her again confused.

"You sure?" he asked as if to make her question herself.

"Are you suggesting this is your dream?" she asked.  Mewn shrugged.

"I didn't say anything.  Nice place you've got here though," said Mewn looking at the cave and then out at the storm.  Kara just shook her head in disbelief.

"Everything was fine until you showed up," she said.  Mewn looked at the furious storm.

"How do I know that this isn't your pokemopolitan heritage showing up?  You're the evil one here, not me," said Mewn.

"I'm not evil.  I told you that already.  I'm sorry for what my people did," said Kara.  Mewn shrugged.

"Prove it," he said.

"How?" she asked.  Mewn pointed out toward the storm.

"Out there lies your destiny.  Go fulfill it.  Prove me wrong," he said.  Kara looked at the storm and then at Mewn.

"Fine.  But you're coming with me," she said pointing at him.  Mewn possessed no eyebrow to raise, so he just raised the muscle above his right eye giving the same effect.

"You said it yourself, this is your dream, not mine," said Mewn.  Kara grabbed him by the wrist and took off into storm pulling him along with her.

"I'm not so convinced of that!  I think this is a shared dream!  I read about it the newsletter given to all the wardens!  It can allow pokemon to bypass their shackle by communicating with other inmates through their dreams!  I think the same thing is happening here even though the specifics are different!" she shouted over the storm.  She let go of Mewn who proceeded to accompany her.

"I don't have shared dreams!" he shouted.  Kara looked at him pass her rain soaked hair.

"I'm convinced that this is what's happening.  Now come on!" she shouted over the massive lightning bolts flying overhead.

"Fine!  I will accompany you, but for reasons of my own!" shouted Mewn.  Then a massive lightning bolt zoomed down to hit Kara.  She screamed and flung her arms in front of her face to try and protect herself when another thunderbolt warded it off.  Kara looked behind to see the Mewn had fired it off.

"Don't just stand there, move!" shouted Mewn.  The two of them continued through the storm and eventually they passed through the field.  Then they reached the outskirts of a small town.

"This is as far as I go.  It's up to you now," said Mewn rocketing off.  Kara looked at him confused and slightly angry before seeing a sign indicating what this town was.

"Welcome to Pokemopolis.  Oh my god," said Kara with sudden realization as she covered her mouth.  Now she knew why Mewn refused to come any further.  She ventured into the town, but it appeared to be deserted even with a massive storm going on overhead.  She wandered through the apparently deserted town before running into a small girl.  When Kara looked at her, she nearly fell over.  The girl was an exact duplicate of her when she had been that age.

"What's up?  Are you lost?" Kara asked.  The little girl appeared to have been crying.

"My mommy's in the temple and she hasn't come back yet and I'm scared because of the storm," said the little girl.  Kara looked around the town for a temple but didn't see one.  Then a massive lightning bolt struck overhead illuminating the city briefly and there it was, a massive temple built into the face of a cliff.  

"_That must be where,_" thought Kara.  Then she just warded off those thoughts for later.  Kara leaned down so that they were eye to eye.

"Listen, everything will be okay.  Your mommy is probably safe in the temple.  Now let me take you home," said Kara.

"Okay," said the little girl sniffling.  Kara let the little girl to her house and then made she that she was safe in bed.

"Now I'll go find your mommy.  Tell me, what's your name so I can ask for your mom," she said.  The little girl looked up at her.

"My name's Kara.  Please find my mommy," she said.  Despite the shock that they had the same name, Kara just nodded and left the house headed for the temple, as the storm grew more intense and severe.  She then proceeded into the temple, soaking wet from the rain.  She then heard shouts and hid as a Mew went rocketing by followed by several minions of the temple she guessed.  As the Mew went past Kara it gave her a glance and she knew instantly that it had to be The Legend.  She then looked down the stone hallway and noticed a large door open.  Above the door it read: Pokemon Sacrifice Chamber.  Kara was afraid to see what was behind that door, but she forced her to go through.

"I must see it with my own eyes," she said to herself.  She then peeked through the door and everything that The Legend had said was true.  Several Mew were shackled to the walls dead.  Several were furless and many were burning in the fire.  She looked at them all with great pity and despair.  One was just barely alive and it gave her a look that she knew she would never forget, one of betrayal.  Then she noticed some coats of white fur and it was all too much to bear.  She ran from the room and outside into the storm where she felt she was going to throw up.

"_So it's true, all of it.  We did really sacrifice the Mew.  It's the truth, it doesn't feel like a deception,_" she thought with tears rushing in her eyes.  Then an explosion went off in a house nearby and several pokemopolitans rushed from the house with nets and other deadly items in fear.  Through the fire and the howl of the storm rose The Legend.  He was crackling with energy.

"YOU HAVE DESTROYED ALL OF MY PEOPLE!  NOW YOU MUST DIE!" shouted the pokemon.  Everyone fled for their lives as the pokemon cut them down with every power it knew.  Many ran from the city in horror and anguish.  Kara just briefly made out the little girl who was running from the city with her mother that was dressed up in a ceremonial garb.  Then she watched in horror as The Legend set down right in front of her.

"You must pay for what your people did to mine pokemopolitan.  Now you will die.  There's nothing you can say or do that will rectify this situation.  Goodbye," said Mewn.  He flung forth his hands and a white light filled Kara's vision.

"Now maybe you will finally begin to understand," said Mewn's voice.

"Aaaahhh!" she shouted.  She quickly bolted awake and saw that her bed was drenched in sweat (or was it rain?).  She looked at her surroundings and realized that she was home.  She then remembered the dream and held her head and cried like she'd lost her entire family in one freak accident.


	4. When heroes unite, there is no power tha...

Kara's in her mid twenties with short blond hair in case you're curious-Anguirus111.

Kara's house: Kara was asleep in her bed next to a box of tissues when the phone went off.  Kara immediately bolted awake and picked it up.

"Kara Cummings," she said brushing the hair out of her face.

"Kara, this is the warden.  It's ten o'clock.  Are you okay?" asked the warden.  Kara looked at the clock and saw that it read ten o'clock.  After the dream she hadn't gone to bed for a couple hours while still grappling with what she'd seen so it was only natural to her that she'd wake up late.

"I'm sorry," she said legitimately sniffing "It's just that I don't feel so hot right now.  If it's okay, I'm going to take a sick day."

"That 's fine, just get better.  We should be okay assuming The Legend doesn't try anything like yesterday.  You just get some rest, especially after yesterday's events.  Goodbye," said the warden.  Kara looked shocked that those events had only occurred yesterday.  She groaned and pulled her aching body out of bed for breakfast.

Pokeshank, courtyard: Mewn was sitting all alone playing Solitaire on a table when a slightly singed Red sat down across from him.

"I'm surprised that you still want to see me, much less talk to me, after what happened yesterday," said Mewn not looking up at him.  Red held up his hands in protest.

"Nonsense.  I was actually very impressed by what happened yesterday both in the courtyard and at the track," said Red.  Mewn sighed and finally looked up.

"I nearly killed you yesterday, twice.  You shouldn't stay around me, I'm dangerous to myself and others," said Mewn laying down another card into a row.

"Yeah but you managed to unleash a psychic attack of incredible power.  You blew the guards off their feet and put fear into the warden.  That's something none of us could do.  You brought some life back into these inmates for the first time in a long time," said Red.

"But I killed an inmate.  That's something not even I try to do.  I don't try to kill pokemon because that would reduce me to the level of the pokemopolitans, something I've don't want to become," said Mewn.  He then yelled out and swept the cards off the table with one swift stroke.

"I cannot become one of them!  Never!  I should kill myself right now for my sins," said Mewn walking off.  Red got off the table and quickly chased after him.

"Calm down Legend.  Everyone wanted Johnny dead!  It's just that none of us had the courage to do it ourselves.  Now maybe things will return to peace here," said Red.  Mewn shook his head.

"I might've made things worse.  You see, there's a type of balance going on here.  Johnny and his thugs provided the abuse while you provide some sensibility.  With Johnny gone, the scale could either tip too far your way or bring on an even meaner and nastier predator who might be considerably worse than him.  I've caused irrevocable damage to the delicate balance here and for that I should be punished as well," said Mewn continuing to walk around the courtyard.

"Yeah well all of that will be moot if you don't change things here.  This whole seesaw will burn up if you don't do something about it.  Punish yourself later because right now I need your help, we all do," said Red.  Mewn just nodded and continued walking.

"You have a plan?" asked Mewn.

"Yes I do," said Red.  Mewn nodded.

"Good, but I need to learn more about this shackle that restrains my power.  Does anyone here know anything about it besides that it shocks you when you use your power?" asked Mewn.  Red thought about it for a moment.  He was about to speak but then held back.

"Go on, any help is better than no help," said Mewn.

"Well you see.  I know nothing about the shackle myself, never have.  But there might be someone who could help you.  Emphasis on might that is," admitted Red reluctantly.  Mewn gave him a curious glance.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.  Red stopped walking.

"I've heard rumors that there is only one prisoner that they can't let near any electronic systems.  That pokemon is a porgon, and it might be the only help that this prison could provide.  But I'm not positive that it's actually here.  I've only heard rumors of its existence but I myself had never seen it arrive.  It's rumored to be holed up in the library," said Red.  Mewn leaned against the outer wall.

"Why haven't you gone there yourself to verify this rumor?" asked Mewn.  Red looked slightly embarrassed.

"You see to enter the library you have to know how to read and no pokemon that I've come across can, not even myself.  We only know how to understand humans and very few of us can talk back to them.  However, I'd bet that you do know how to read am I right?" asked Red.  Mewn nodded.

"I learned to read long ago before English was a true language.  I can pass their tests," said Mewn.  Red nodded.

"That's good.  Tell me, do you know the Porygon language though?" asked Red.  Mewn shook his head.

"Not as much as I'd like to.  Porygon is essentially nothing but high-pitched squeaks and chirps and I haven't encountered too many to understand the language totally but I think I know enough to get by.  Say, that reminds me of a funny store about them.  Red, do you know how the Porygon were first discovered?" asked Mewn.  Red shook his head.

"Before my time," he admitted.  Mewn laughed as he recalled the events.

"When the pokemon transfer system was first created, it was revealed that ever so often a pokeball would get lost during the transfer process.  No one knew exactly what happened to them.  But something did, every so often.  They acquainted it to simple lost data, but a few years later some religious fanatics claimed that in fact there were goblins in the system that would pluck innocent pokeballs and subject the pokemon to cruel and unusual sex experiments and they themselves wanted to go through to experience it themselves.  Well, one day a pokeball was in transfer when the power went out at the receiving station and the machine promptly exploded.  When the dust cleared, it was revealed that a pokemon had come through, but it wasn't the one expected, it was a porygon.  Well, as luck would have it, one of those fanatics was in the building.  It grabbed a hold of the porygon and wanted it to have its way with him.  The porygon let out a massive shrill that knocked the man unconscious.  Later he claimed it was the best thing that had ever happened to him.  When all the porygon were cleaned out of the system, they had to be protected from these fanatics for fear that they'd mentally disturb the pokemon.  Okay it's not really funny, but you had to be there and I was when that first porygon appeared.  I laughed so hard my sides hurt thinking about how dumb this idiot was.  I later found out that he was the descendant of a pokemopolitan and so was everyone else in his cult so I killed them all and saved the porygon and the world from some rather awkward experiences," said Mewn laughing.  Red looked at him fearful.

"What happened to the pokemon lost during the transfers before?" asked Red.  Mewn wiped a tear from his eye.

"It turns out that the sex acts were untrue and that the pokeballs had collided occasionally with porygon and knocked out alignment.  A tamed porygon later went through the system and put all the pokeballs back into alignment and they all reappeared," said Mewn.  Red nodded thankful that the pokemon had reappeared.

"So while you're in the library talking to that thing, I'm going to make some final arrangements and then we're all set.  Say, did you know that Ms. Cumming didn't show up today?" asked Red.  Mewn stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Seriously?" he asked.  Red nodded.  While Mewn thought about this.

"_Maybe that whole 'shared dream' stuff was legit after all.  I guess that might explain a couple things,_" thought Mewn.  Mewn then shook those thoughts out of his head.  He clasped Red's back as they kept walking.

"Let's change the system," he said.

Kara's house: Kara was rooting through her refrigerator for something to drink and when she closed it, Mewn was standing right behind.  She stumbled over and fell.

"How did you get here?  Get out!" she said.  Mewn's mouth moved, but it was with a massive ripple effect and his words seemed to come out different then the way his mouth moved.

"You cannot hide forever.  You must face your destiny," he said.  Kara closed her eyes tightly and when she opened them, Mewn was gone.

"Must be dream…no a nightmare," she said finally.  She then walked over to Growlithe.

"Let's go for a walk," she said putting his leash on.  They left her house and walked ran down the street.  But Kara always felt like she was being followed.  And when she finally turned around, she saw Mewn in the background moving closer.  She continued to run faster with growlithe who was always happy for exercise.  She ran from street to street until finally she wound up in a dead end.  She spun around and their stood the ghost Mewn.

"Go away!" she shouted.  Mewn shook his head.

"I can't, you're the one who's brought me here.  You can change your destiny!" he said as several dead Mew appeared with their eyes trained on Kara.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked fearful.  Mewn pointed to them.

"Their deaths don't have to go unforgotten.  You must make sure that they will be remembered as martyrs for the betrayal that they felt at the hands of their pokemopolitan masters.  You must remember them," said Mewn.  Kara swung at Mewn and her fist passed right through it.

"Leave now," she said.  Mewn just shook his head turning to leave.

"I will leave.  But everyday you'll wake up with the image of the Mew in your head.  Your guilt will cause your soul to succumb and melt away until you'll be exactly like me.  But it doesn't have to be that way!  Change your destiny!  Only you can do that for yourself and redeem yourself in front of your own eyes," said Mewn.  He then parted with the dead Mew and soon they vanished into thin air.  Kara slid to the ground and hugged her knees shivering.  Growlithe didn't know what had happened to his master since he'd seen nothing so he merely rubbed his warm body up against hers so she'd stop feeling cold.  She then stood up.

"Come growlithe, I've got a destiny to fulfill…somehow," she said walking back home with Growlithe.

Prison Library: "Can I help you?" asked the guard in front of the library.

"Yes.  I'd like entrance," said Mewn.  The guard looked at him.

"Can you read?" asked the guard.  Mewn nodded.

"Yes I can," he responded.  The guard chewed his gum and looked quizzical because this wasn't the first time a pokemon had come this way claiming they could read but in actuality couldn't.  The guard picked up a nearby legal dossier.

"Prove it," said the guard.  Mewn looked at the pad and read it.

"Should any pokemon attempt to gain entrance to the library without any knowledge as to how to read, they can be put to death for annoying the guard. It's from the warden," said Mewn reading the note scrawled on it.  The guard smiled.

"That's what it says.  Make sure your pals don't forget it!" said the guard smiling.  Mewn decided against rolling his eyes and entered the library.  There was not a soul in sight.

"Why do they put a library in a prison where no one can read?" asked Mewn aloud.

"Supposed to be for humans, nun here," said a voice out of nowhere.  Mewn jumped when he noticed a porygon scotching across the floor towards him with a shackle on its left leg that apparently prevented it from flying.  Mewn just looked disgusted at the way they treated the poor thing.  Mewn picked it up and set it on the table.

"Tank u," said the porygon.  (Mewn's knowledge is a little rusty on Porygon language so the words might be misspelled.  Sound it out and it should create a word I hope).

"You're welcome," said Mewn.  The porygon nodded.

"Furst visitor here.  How u come?  Nun kno how to reed," said the porygon.  Mewn shrugged getting the gist of what it was saying.

"Let's just say I'm one of a kind.  I'm The Legend," said Mewn.  The porygon looked at Mewn with the closest approximation to wide-eyed as it could get.

"Legund.  Herd of u I hav," said the porygon.  Mewn nodded.

"That's good to hear.  So do you accept that I can read?" asked Mewn.  The porygon nodded.

"Legundairy you r.  Respect hav I for u," said the porygon.  Mewn smiled.

"Good.  But I need your help.  I need to know all that you know regarding the shackle's power and how it works," said Mewn.  The porygon looked pleased to finally be able to share its knowledge with someone who could appreciate it.

"Furst, lett me jamm bugs in rum.  Listen tu us they can no longer.  Powurful shakkle it is.  Dusn't stopp moove, onli supreses it.  Electricul shok it provides," said the porygon.

"Yes.  But how is it powered?  Does it have its own energy supply?  Or does it operate via remote?" asked Mewn.

"Control sumwhair nearby.  No powur source.  Wunce out ov range, no wurk," said the porygon.  Mewn nodded.

"Is it possible to overload it by using a move for too long?" asked the legendary pokemon.  The porygon shrugged to the best of its ability.

"No (k)no(w).  Don't tink so," admitted the digital pokemon.  Mewn nodded.

"Where do you suppose the control room is?" asked Mewn.

"Wardun's office.  Onli place," said the porygon.  Mewn patted it on the head.

"You've been a great help.  Thanks," said Mewn.

"To help uthers is onli reson to live," said the digital creature.

"Why are you in here?" asked Mewn.

"I haked intu bank computer and tuk muney to give to pur," said the pokemon.  Mewn nodded.

"But let me guess, you skimmed some of it off for yourself.  Am I right?" asked Mewn.  The porygon gave an equivalent of a grin.

"Onli respecktabl way to liv.  No gud is al muney go tu pur.  I need muney tuu," said the pokemon.  Mewn chuckled.

"Ah we've all been down that road one time or another.  I won't forget this," said Mewn turning to go.

"Wait!  Won mor ting.  Cannott pik shackle, impossibule," said the porygon.  Mewn nodded disappointed and then left out into the hallway.  It was there where the guard outside immediately clubbed him and he dropped to the floor.  The guard then dragged him into the warden's office.

"So I understand you can read," said the warden.  Mewn nodded.

"You could say that yes," said Mewn.  The warden smiled.

"Good.  I could use an assistant to help me here and since you're the only person more qualified than anyone HQ is going to send me, I've decided to make you my secretary during your free hours.  This is a privilege and shouldn't be taken lightly," said the warden.

"I thank you sir," said Mewn.  The warden smiled.

"Three days and you've already been broken in.  I must be getting better at my job," said the warden.  Mewn nodded and as he was leaving he caught a glimpse of a picture detailing the warden's smiling wife and young daughter.  Then he caught a glimpse of a dartboard with Red's face on it as well as Alakazam stuffed toys hanging by ropes and other mutilated Alakazam toys.  Mewn just left not saying anything.  He proceeded down the corridor and quickly ate dinner before returning to his cell for the night.  As he closed his eyes, an image of Red's head popped into his mind.

"So.  Did it work?  Are you the warden's new secretary?" asked Red psychically.  Mewn sighed.

"You could say that.  Would this have to do with your intervention?" asked Mewn.  Red chuckled.

"I might've made a guard or two tell the warden yes.  It doesn't matter.  Within a few days, you can gain access to those files and then once you're free you can send them to the proper authorities," said Red.  Mewn shifted positions in his bed.

"How do you know they'll do anything?  Giovanni runs the show remember," said Mewn.  Red nodded.

"That's true, but that's why you send it to the press and not to the police.  With the press involved, there's nothing the police can do to avoid changing the entire system.  Everything is going as planned," said Red.  Mewn sighed.

"I take it you've been planning this a long time," said Mewn.  Red's disembodied head nodded.

"Yep, just been waiting for the proper test subject.  I can't do it myself, the warden doesn't trust me to be anywhere near him," said Red.  That reminded Mewn of what he'd seen in the warden's office.

"Why does the warden hate you so much?" asked Mewn.

"I don't understand.  The warden doesn't hate me," said Red trying to deflect the question.  Mewn shifted positions again.

"Yes he does.  I saw his dartboard and images of you being hanged," said Mewn.  Red sighed.

"I didn't want to bring this up, but now that you've said something, I will.  It deals with the reason as to why I'm here and why the warden is the warden here.  You see, before I was incarcerated here, I was the warden's pokemon," said Red.  Mewn sat up.

"No," he said disbelieving it.  Red's head nodded.

"It's true.  I was the warden's pokemon.  Back then the warden was a guard at a human prison.  The experiences there drove him slightly mad so he abused me.  He constantly beat me up and hurt me.  The poundings and pain were extremely severe and I was afraid that he'd kill me," said Red.

"So what'd you do?" asked Mewn.  Red sighed.

"One day when the warden was gone, his child began pounding me like her dad did.  I'd had enough of it and retaliated.  I psychically killed both the mom and daughter and erased their brainwave patterns turning them into vegetables.  When the warden returned, he beat me up and then I was arrested.  The judge ruled that I would be the first inmate of a new pokemon prison that was originally for human prisoners and was called Shawshank where a previous warden had his inmates physically abused by the guards until one inmate revealed the truth by escaping.  The damage there was severe as the whole system was changed, but it was decided that too many bad memories presided over Shawshank so they closed it down for a few years.  It was decided that it should be reopened for the recent rash of pokemon criminals and would be retitled Pokeshank accordingly.  I was incarcerated here and the warden was immediately given the job of warden here.  And that's why I'm here in Pokeshank," said Red.

"That explains why he's so mad at you," said Mewn.  Red nodded.

"And that's why you must change the system," said Red vanishing from Mewn's head.  Mewn sighed and then went to sleep.

Next Morning: Kara woke up and decided that she was going to go to work today.

"I'm in control of my destiny.  No one including that Mewn can change that," she said.  So she got ready, patted her Growlithe, and left for work.

Prison: Mewn woke up, and headed for the mess hall.

"Today, marks the beginning of the end for Pokeshank," said Mewn as he walked down the hallway.


	5. The Pokeshank Redemption

Pokeshank: Kara's jeep rumbled to a halt in the parking lot and she exited headed up to the warden's office for her daily schedule.  Mewn was currently filing some papers in a file cabinet next to the door when Kara burst in.  The door blocked her view of him so she started searching the desk for her agenda.

"C'mon where's the schedule.  I know it's here someplace," she said rummaging through the desk drawers unaware of Mewn's presence.

"Top left hand drawer," said Mewn.  Kara immediately turned around with her stun rod pointing out.

"What're you doing here?" she demanded.  Mewn closed a portfolio, put it away, shut the cabinet, and turned to face her.

"I work here now," said Mewn heading for the desk.  Kara stepped back so he was arm's length away.

"Since when," she asked.  Mewn shrugged.

"Since today.  The warden gave me the job the yesterday.  Here you go," said Mewn handing over Kara's schedule.

"Why you?" she asked.

"Because I can read.  Not many pokemon here can," said Mewn sitting behind the desk and flipping through a couple folders.

"Right.  Can you sign this?" she asked.  Mewn looked her confused.

"Sign?" he asked.

"Yeah.  The warden has to sign the schedule along with us to confirm that we received it," said Kara.

"Hmmm.  I don't know," he said.  Mewn tapped the phone.

"Yes," came the warden's response.  Mewn leaned forward.

"Can I sign Kara's schedule confirming that she's received it?" asked Mewn.

"Ummm.  Sure.  I've never had a secretary before so sure, go ahead.  Kara, are you there?" asked the warden.

"I'm here," said Kara.

"Good.  That was to confirm that you're here.  Welcome back," said the warden.

"Thank you sir," said Kara.  A click sounded as the warden turned off his phone.  Mewn scribble _The Legend_ on the schedule.

"There you go," he said.  Kara picked up the schedule.

"I need to talk to you later," she said leaving.

"You know where to find me," said Mewn leaning back in his chair whistling.  The phone clicked.

"Are you done?" asked the warden incredulously.  Mewn nodded even though the warden couldn't see him.

"Yeah.  I was a secretary a few years ago for the emperor," said Mewn.

"The emperor?  Did he know?" asked the warden.

"Yeah I told him the day I decided to quit.  He said I was the best damn secretary he'd ever had but he had to disavow all knowledge of me to avoid embarrassment.  He did however let us take a picture together and then he signed it for me.  Nice guy the emperor," said Mewn.

"Well umm…okay.  You can go…I guess," said the warden.  Mewn started to leave.

"Oh wait, one more thing Legend," said the warden.  Mewn turned to face the phone.

"Yes?" he asked.  A massive electrical shock went flying up his leg making Mewn drop to the ground.

"It took me the whole day to file that same amount of paperwork.  And I hate people who are better than me.  The same was true back at the prison I used to work for.  Never outdo me.  Understood?" asked the warden.  Mewn was nearly in convulsions from the electrical charge.

"I…understand," Mewn managed to chortle out as his mouth filled with drool.

"Good," said the warden.  The electrical charge subsided and Mewn lay on the ground out of breath.  He then managed to claw his way out of the warden's office and into the hallway.

"_Any chance of not turning you in is now gone,_" thought Mewn as he continued dragging himself down the hallway.  He then dragged himself into the courtyard and collapsed.

"Legend!" shouted Red.  He ran up to the legendary pokemon along with a golem and they helped drag Mewn to a table and laid him down on top of it.  Mewn seemed to be fading in and out of consciousness with more foam coming out of his mouth.

"Rocky go get him some water," said Red.  Rocky looked a little hesitant.

"I know you don't like water but if you don't get The Legend some, he may die," said Red.  Rocky nodded and ran off.

"Wh-," began Mewn in a hallucinatory state.

"Don't try to talk, just lay down," said Red.

"Wa-wasn't-t-t th-that th-thing a-a g-geodude?" asked Mewn through the foam in his mouth.  Red chuckled.

"I wasn't sure if you could be trusted so I used my limited powers to make him appear as a geodude so if you turned on me, you would be shocked to see that he was a golem.  Sorry," said Red.  Mewn chuckled through the foam.

"Y-you p-piece of sh-shit," said Mewn.  Red laughed as well.

"Yeah well if you can't trust a pokemon who killed two of his masters, who can you trust?" asked Red laughing.  Mewn chuckled as well.  He then pulled Red close.

"I-if I-I don-don't m-m-make it, th-then I-I've f-failed y-you.  S-s-sorry," said Mewn.  Red just shook his head.

"You're not dead yet.  You survived the eradication of your species and a little electrical shock won't kill you," said Red.  Mewn looked at him through dilated eyes.

"I'm dead already," said Mewn.  Mewn's eyes closed, but Red quickly checked his pulse to make sure Mewn was still alive.  Rocky finally returned with the glass of water but was whimpering because it didn't like to be near water.

"Leave it, we need help," said Red.  Golem chucked the water and chased after Red.

Kara's office: Kara was reading the newspaper when she heard a tap on the window.  She walked to the window and didn't see anything.

"Must've been a pidgey," she said.  As she turned back, the tapping persisted.  She looked annoyed and opened the window looking out.

"Hey!  Down here," said a voice.  Kara looked down to see Red being supported by Rocky so he could just barely hit her window.

"What do you want?  You know I could put you back into your cell," she said.  Red nodded.

"I know, but I need your help, it's The Legend.  He needs your help," said Red.  Kara just looked at him disgusted.

"Why should I help him?  He tried to kill me," she said.  Red nodded glumly.

"Well then, maybe you're troubles will be over soon," said Red.  Kara looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're threatening me?  I should throw you back in your cell right now.  Why I should-," she began.

"The Legend is sick and I think he's on the verge of dying," said Red.  Kara stopped talking.

"How?  He was fine a few minutes ago," she said.  Red nodded.

"Yeah but from the looks of it, the warden zapped him with enough electricity to light up Chicago.  I don't know how much longer he has to live," said Red.

"If you're lying to me, I will have you thrown in your cell for so long you'll wish you were dead," she said.  Red nodded.

"I'm willing to take that risk for The Legend's sake," said Red.  Kara sighed.

"I'll meet you in the courtyard," she said.  Red nodded and was gone.  Kara quickly headed down the hallways.

"_Why am I moving so quickly?  That thing tried to kill me.  Yet somehow, I feel as though a portion of me will be gone if he dies.  Must be my imagination,_" she thought.  She then emerged into the courtyard and Red motioned for her to approach the table they were at.  She then ran to it when she saw The Legend lying on the table still foaming at the mouth.

"My god," she said.  The Legend looked like hell.  Kara quickly ran a scanner over his shackle.

"You're right.  This thing recently received a shock powerful enough to kill an ordinary human.  It's a miracle that he's still alive," she said.  Mewn coughed and some foam flew up and back down.  He turned his murky eyes towards Kara and grabbed her so they were face to face.

"Looks like I lied pokemopolitan.  Looks like I won't be killing you after all.  You'll live longer than me.  Be thankful," said Mewn.  He then closed his eyes and was still again.  Kara looked at Red as he checked his pulse again.

"Still just barely hanging on," said Red.  Kara turned to face him.

"Why was he secretary?  What were you two planning?" she asked.  Red looked at Mewn's motionless face before turning to face Kara.

"We were attempting to stop something like this from ever occurring again.  The warden's insane and Mewn was attempting to take files from the warden indicating that he'd fudged the records indicating that more pokemon were dying here than was in the official report.  I guess the warden found out and was a martyr for his cause.  I'm just sorry that he couldn't fulfill his bloodoath.  I never should have convinced him to help me.  Why do the best intentions always end in disaster?  Legend, I'm sorry," said Red.  Mewn strained to keep his eyes open.

"Don't grieve for me.  Just get those files and make sure this doesn't happen again," said Mewn through the foam.  Kara then stood up.

"Keep him alive.  I'll be right back," she said walking off.  The other inmates suddenly surrounded Red and Rocky.

"We all want to help this legendary pokemon.  We all knew what he was trying to do," said the machoke whom Mewn had dislocated his shoulder.

"Good.  Maybe our strength can help this pokemon recovered.  Anyone believe in that tear drop thing?" asked Red trying to inject some humor into the situation.  None came so Red just concentrated on trying to help Mewn.  Kara meanwhile wandered from corridor to corridor before bursting into the warden's office.  The warden had been looking outside at the spectacle in the courtyard.

"Kara!  What can I do for you?" asked the warden with a smile on his face.

"Why did you do that?  No pokemon deserves that," she said.  The warden leaned back in his chair.

"This coming from the one person he tried to kill in this entire installation?  I'm shocked," said the warden sarcastically.

"Why do you abuse them?" she asked.  The warden shrugged.

"Because I can.  And because Giovanni doesn't care what happens to them.  Most of those pokemon out there didn't commit any actual crimes.  They just resisted Giovanni.  The Legend's arrival here was just a bunch of good luck.  Giovanni gave me specific orders to have him killed within six months and I don't like putting things off 'til the last minute.  So in other words, The Legend dies today," said the warden smiling.

"You disgust me more than that thing ever could," she said.  The warden shrugged.

"It's a living," he said.

"Yeah but its time that it stopped," she said.

"What're you going to do?" asked the warden laughing.  Kara yanked out her stun rod and hit the warden with it.  He fell to the ground in minor convulsions.

"Have a test of your own medicine," she said.  She glanced around and noticed a leather portfolio on the desk.  She flipped through it and saw that it contained the information about the fudging of the numbers.  Then she checked for Mewn's key to his shackle.

"Where is it?" she asked.  The warden laughed while still on the floor.

"He doesn't have one.  Giovanni made sure that one was never made for it.  Put it on, and that's it," he said.  Kara looked around desperately when she saw a key for another pokemon that could help so she took it.

"Run!  I'll be on your ass faster than you can blink," said the warden.

"I don't think so," said Kara.  And with that, she left.

Five minutes later: Kara emerged into the courtyard holding the porygon in her hands without its shackle.  She walked over to Mewn and the other pokemon.  Mewn's foam had gone away, but it was still weak.

"Porygon, get his shackle off," she said.  The porygon nodded and then digitized into the device and began working on the lock.

"Red, if his shackle is removed, will his psychic powers heal him?" asked Kara.  Red shrugged.

"It might, but then again it might not.  Your best bet is to go to a pokemon center and pray they can heal him," offered Red.

"Fine.  I'm going to take Mewn to my jeep and we're getting the hell out of here.  But we'll need your help to protect us from the guards," said Kara.

"We would all die to protect The Legend.  He's the only pokemon we've ever known he's struck to a strict code of morals and ethics," said Red.  The other inmates nodded as well.

"You know that in all likelihood you'll all die.  What then?" Kara asked.  The other pokemon looked at each other and a silent word was passed then they nodded.

"We'd rather die on our feet than live like we have on our knees.  This will be our lost redeem our lost souls before we finally die and we're going to take it," said Red.  Kara nodded.

"If that's your wish," she said.  The pokemon nodded.

"It is," said Red.  Then a click was heard and Mewn's shackle fell off.  The porygon re-digitized.

"Now help unlock these other shackles so they other pokemon can have a fighting chance.  Thank you," she said.  Red laughed.

"Don't act so goody goody.  We're all criminals remember," he said laughing along with the others.  The porygon digitized and began working on the various locks as they dragged Mewn towards the exit.  As soon as they got there, the guard on duty looked at the whole procession.

"Kara, what's going on?" asked the guard.

"This pokemon is severally injured.  He needs to be taken to a pokemon center," she said.  The guard looked skeptical.

"Do you have clearance from the warden?" the guard asked.  Kara was about to answer when the intercom system buzzed to life.

"Attention all guards!  Kara is attempting to create a prison break with an escapee named The Legend.  They are to be stopped at all costs!" shouted the warden.  The guard slowly took out his gun, but just then a fist whipped through the glass shattering it.  The machoke took the guard and threw him out before leaping into the booth and pressing the gate open button.

"Now go!  Leave us to our own fate and never look back!" shouted Red as guards began storming the courtyard.  

"You fools!  Don't risk yourselves for me it's not worth it," said Mewn delirious.  Kara nodded and was off dragging Mewn to her jeep.  The pokemon all nodded and stormed the courtyard as a massive battle erupted between the humans and the pokemon.  Kara dragged Mewn out to her jeep and secured him in the passenger side as she got in the drivers seat.  She chucked the portfolio into the back and gunned the engine and was off.

Warden's office: The warden dialed up Giovanni's number.

"Giovanni," came the response.

"Ms. Cummings has escaped with The Legend.  I need your assistance for retrieval," said the warden.

"It's on its way now," he said.

"Good.  I want Ms. Cummings taken alive and that thing dead," said the warden.

"I make the orders around here!  And yes, I agree, it will be done," said Giovanni signing off.

Forest dirt path leading away from the prison: Mewn was out cold in the seat next to her as Kara continued driving.

"Why am I doing this?  My career is essentially gone now.  Why?" she asked.

"Destiny," said Mewn in his sleep oblivious to what she was saying.

"Whatever," she said.  Then a rumble was heard and two black hummers went came out of nowhere behind them and opened fire on the jeep.

"Looks like we aren't free yet," she said.  She continued driving but soon she was surrounded.  The occupants of the hummers burst out and trained shotguns on the jeep.

"Get out now with your hands up," said one of the mercenaries.  Kara sighed.

"Well, it was fine while it lasted," she lasted.  She exited the jeep with her hands up.

"What about your partner?" the mercenary asked.

"He's out cold.  You'll have to remove him yourself," said Kara.  The mercenary made some hand signals and a group ran up to the jump and pulled the pokemon out.  Then they cuffed Mewn and then the warden appeared with a stun rod.  He began jolting the pokemon.

"This is for betraying me.  This is for humiliating me.  And this is for turning my own inmates against me.  Gentlemen, if you would be so kind as to hold him up so I can get rid of this thorn in my side," said the warden pulling out a rifle.  The mercenaries held up Mewn and the warden aimed and fired.  Kara screamed as the bullet moved towards Mewn.

Mewn's dream: The Mew zoomed from house to house trying to avoid the angry mob attempting to capture it and kill it.  It finally made its way to its masters house, but he lay there in a pool of his own blood with an arrow in his side from earlier attempting to resist the pokemopolitans efforts to sacrifice the Mew.  His Mew hovered over him trying to help but didn't know what to do.

"You must leave my friend.  They will kill you and take your fur.  You must not let that happen.  You're the last of the Mew now.  Don't you know what that means?  You've got to leave or else you'll die!" said the master.  Mew was about to leave when the door burst open and several men stormed in with a net and captured him.

"Leave my pokemon alone!" exclaimed the master.

"You're dead already and your pokemon will die also.  Cheer up because you'll have eternity together to play.  Ha,ha,ha," said one of the men.  When the master attempted to sit up one of the men hit him as hard as he could.  The master was near death when he said to his pokemon.

"I may be dead but you're not.  My spiritual energy will grant you this gift.  Goodbye my legend," said the master.  The master passed away but a strange white energy left his body and penetrated Mew.  Mew then began glowing.  Then Mew grew outwardly in evolution.  The whole shack exploded and Mewn stood upright in the middle of a gigantic storm raging above.

"You have destroyed my master and now you will pay!" exclaimed Mewn.

Present Day: Kara's screamed as the bullet made its way towards Mewn.  Suddenly his eyes snapped open.

"I'll never surrender to the likes of you!" he yelled.  Then an expanding wave of psychic energy flew outwards causing a massive explosion.  Kara watched the massive energy wave come rocketing towards her.

"Looks like you were wrong Mewn, you did get around to killing me," she said.  Then the wave hit and all she saw was white.

Silence

The next thing Kara knew, she was in the field in her dreams.  There were butterfree and everything just like she remembered.

"I must be in heaven," she said.

"I don't think so," said a voice behind her.  She turned around and there was Mewn.  Kara immediately stood up but quickly sat back down as she became light headed.

"So I'm not dead?" she asked.  Mewn shook his head.

"Not yet at any rate," said the pokemon.  She looked out at the field.

"So in that shared dream, this was your memory?" she asked.  Mewn nodded his head.

"I often come here to think and meditate," he said.

"So what happened while I was out?" she asked.  Mewn shrugged.

"I came to after the blast subsided.  The subconscious blast actually restored my psychic powers.  The mercenaries and their vehicles were all blown away and they were all unconscious, you as well.  I picked you up and rocketed away here.  I used my psychic powers to revive you and now here we are," said Mewn.  Kara nodded.

"The pokemon at Pokeshank, what happened to them?" asked Kara.  Mewn looked down in sorrow and tears began rolling down his cheeks.

"They're all dead.  Several died during the skirmish in the courtyard and then the survivors were lined up and shot," said Mewn looking away.  Kara immediately felt her heart sink.

"I-I'm sorry," said Kara.  Mewn shrugged.

"They knew the risks going in and I know that when everything was done and over with, they died happy.  They died on their feet," said Mewn.  Kara nodded finally.

"What happens to me?  Are you going to kill me now?" she asked.  Mewn shook his head.

"I never was.  I couldn't bring myself to kill you," said Mewn.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"You know that girl you met named Kara?  She's your distant ancestor from the pokemopolitan age and it could be argued that you're her reincarnation," said Mewn.

"And that's why you're not going to kill me?" she asked confused.  Mewn shook his head again.

"Kara's mother was a priestess who was madly in love with my master.  Since priestesses couldn't get married, they kept their relationship secret.  Kara was the product of the relationship, their illegitimate daughter after one night of passion.  That means that you're my master now and I could never kill my master," said Mewn reluctantly telling the last part.  Kara smiled.

"So you're my pokemon now huh?" she asked laughing.

"Yes and no.  You see the laws don't exactly deal with situations as complex as this.  You're my master's illegitimate descendant, I've not been with your family for over 5,000 years, the maximum time that a pokemon's been gone and reunited with his original masters was fifty years and I don't even want to describe how that happened.  It's just too tricky a mindfield," said Mewn.

"Legend?" asked Kara.  Mewn stopped talking.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to enjoy the moment," she said.  Mewn looked out at the scene in front of him and nodded keeping quiet.  After a few moments, Kara spoke up.

"What happens to me now?  I can't possibly go back to being a guard," she said.  Mewn nodded.

"That's why you're staying here," he said.  Kara looked at him.

"I'm going to stay here in a field?  I think you've been in that prison too long.  I do need to have a place to eat and sleep.  I also need money," she said.

"You have all that," said Mewn stepping to the side so Kara could view a massive mansion behind him.  Kara stood up shocked.

"Whose is that?" she asked.  Mewn shrugged.

"It's mine.  I bought about fifty or so years ago I just never got around to living here.  It's one of many assets that I own.  It has plenty of servants to await your beck and call.  There's a nice new black Hummer in the garage that I picked up near Pokeshank and here comes someone who's pleased to see you," said Mewn.  Kara looked around confused when she saw a flash of orange and then her Growlithe was on top of her licking her all over.

"It's all yours.  There's also an account attached to the house that's yours if you want it.  Now if you'll excuse, I have to go do a couple things.  I'll be back," said Mewn rocketing off into the sky.  Kara scratched her growlithe behind the ears and picked him up and headed for the mansion.

Later, the Poke-Gazette: Editor in chief John Treeum walked into his office, pressed his messages, and took a look out the window.

"Nice day isn't it John," said Mewn.  John jumped up into the air and when he came down he held his hand over his heart.

"Don't do that Legend.  I told you I hate that," said John.  Mewn laughed.

"Sorry John.  Tell me, did you hear about what happened at Pokeshank?" asked Mewn.  John nodded.

"Unofficial of course and with no proof.  I take it you have something?" asked John.  Mewn nodded and tossed the portfolio onto the desk.

"It isn't proof of the massacre, but I do have proof that the warden at Pokeshank was fudging the numbers as to how many pokemon a year actually died there.  It's startling," said Mewn.  John picked up the sheet and rifled through it.

"It'll make the afternoon press," said John.  Mewn nodded and stood up.

"See that it does.  Oh and don't say it came from 'Your legendary source', just say that it came from Ellis Boyd Redding, a resident of Pokeshank who managed to get the information out before he was killed," said Mewn.  John nodded.

"It'll be done.  Anything else?" asked John.  Mewn shook his head and with that he was gone.

Pokecourt, later that afternoon: The judge was finally breathing easily now that all the inmates at Pokeshank were dead so none of them could ever try and hunt him down again.

"Giovanni was right," said the judge.  A new pokemon was brought before him.

"This electabuzz is accused of draining of power from the new power plant belonging to Giovanni Inc.  Prosecution, you are clear to proceed," said the judge.  The prosecutor nodded and the trial commenced.  Within a few minutes, it was done.

"Clearly this is an open and shut case.  The electabuzz is to be signed to fifteen years in the pokemon penitentiary prison of Pokeshank.  I hope you enjoy your stay," said the judge.  He moved his gavel down to strike it, but it stopped just short of hitting.  The judge looked at it confused then smashed it down again, but still it didn't strike.

"What's is going on here?" asked the judge.  Then the gavel was torn from his hands by an invisible force and was suspended above the floor.  The judge was beginning to panic and then a juror he'd never seen before stood up.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the judge.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me judge," said the figure.  Then his whole image became distorted and then Mewn was standing there.

"Oh my god!  Guards!" shouted the judge.  Mewn thrust out his arms and the doors to the room all slammed shut.  The two guards rushed at Mewn with their clubs, but Mewn psychically picked them up off the ground and flung them across the room where they were knocked unconscious.  The judge reached for the silent alarm when suddenly his arms were plastered to the booth.

"Don't bother.  Even if you had, I already disabled the silent alarm.  It's just you all and me," said Mewn.

"What do you want?" demanded the judge.

"Want?  I don't want anything.  I just wanted to show you this," said Mewn.  He slapped down the Poke-Gazette with the title indicating the entire fiasco at the prison.

"You're screwed.  You all are," said Mewn.  The judge continued straining with his arms.

"Bullshit.  Giovanni will bust us out," said the judge.  Mewn chuckled.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Giovanni suddenly disappears and all knowledge linking him to that prison disappears.  Tell me judge.  Do you have an answer to the question I asked you earlier?  You know, the one about condemning yourself and your descendants?  Well, do you?" asked Mewn.

"I'm not answering any of your questions," said the judge.  Mewn shrugged.

"Oh well, your loss.  Bye," said Mewn.  He then walked off and out the door.

"You get back here you piece of shit!" shouted the judge.  Then cops burst into the room with their weapons trained.

"Oh gentlemen, I didn't mean you," said the judge laughing nervously.  Mewn walked outside the building and turned to face it.

"Ah hell.  I should've been so cruel," said Mewn.  He karate chopped his arm and then the whole building exploded.  Then Mewn nonchalantly walked down the street as fire trucks and cop cars all raced to the demolished building.

"One more stop and then back," said Mewn.

Mansion: Kara, finally wearing normal clothes, was sipping some lemonade and reading the paper when Mewn descended onto the patio carrying a huge package.

"Welcome back," said Kara continuing to read.  Mewn used his powers to life the paper out of her hands.

"Walk with me," he said.  Kara shrugged and followed Mewn.  They walked out into the middle of the field.

"What's up?" Kara asked concerned.  Mewn unwrapped the package and set it down on the ground.  It was a tombstone with every pokemon's name on it that had been at Pokeshank.

"We are here today to honor our dearly departed.  These pokemon selflessly sacrificed themselves for the dreams and aspirations of one pokemon.  Out of all the souls I have ever met, there's was the most…human," said Mewn.  Kara bowed her head, as did Mewn.  And then it was over.  Mewn just walked off and Kara ran after him.

"Wouldn't have expected that from a soulless pokemon," said Kara.  Mewn shrugged.

"Whatever.  So Kara, what made you decide to help me?" asked Mewn.

"You psychically projected yourself at me during the day and began rambling on about how I could change my destiny," said Kara.  Mewn stopped and looked at her confused.

"That's not possible.  I couldn't do that, not with my shackle.  I was filing papers all morning, not sleeping," said Mewn.  Kara looked confuse.

"Then," she began confused.  All of a sudden the image of Mewn reappeared next to the one walking off.  But the Mewn's image flickered until a smiling human waved at her.

"Congratulations, you changed your destiny.  I'm impressed," said the human.

"Who are you?" asked Kara.

"Many things, The Legend's master, your ancestor, loving husband and father, whichever you prefer.  I just wanted to say that I'm proud.  Take care of my Legend for me," said the image waving and then it was gone.  Kara waved goodbye to the image and then chased after Mewn who hadn't witnessed any of it.

"To whom were you talking to?" he asked.  Kara shrugged.

"No one, just myself," said Kara.  Mewn nodded and then stopped.

"It's time for me to go now," said Mewn.  Kara looked disappointed.

"Stay for awhile, let me get to know you better.  You are my pokemon, I could order you to stay," said Kara.  Mewn laughed.

"Between you and me, that ain't possible.  Goodbye my master," said Mewn.  He gave what could be regarded as a smile and then blasted off into the sky and was gone.  Kara smiled and walked off back to the mansion.  She walked in to a computer and turned it on.  She accessed a word processing system and began typing.

What Really Happened to the Mew 

By: Kara Cummings


End file.
